clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the epic cards (October 2018)
The last balance change has been announced, and since then Epic cards also changed a lot, here’s my updated ranking of the epic cards Note it’s all based on my opinion 25. Clone Clone has been in the very bottom for quite some time, is clone ever been good? Cloned troops is too weak to do anything, for 3 elixir, it’s too easily countered. 1 poison, tornado, any damage spell actually, say goodbye to your clones It can offer some niche value sometimes, but we do have the Rage which is less risky and possibly more rewarding. And Rage isn’t that high in my list either so..... 24. Mirror Is it even worth the +1 elixir?! NO! NOT AT ALL! DON’T BOTHER WASTING 1 EXTRA ELIXIR FOR MIRROR! I’d rather use the last card’s weaker alternative than spending 1 extra elixir. The only card that I’d say worth mirroring is the Goblin Barrel which can easily catch opponents off guard, but even then it’s still a bad card It can cause a lot of negative elixir trade, hurting this card a lot. I feel like without a rework, Mirror won’t be any good. Better than Clone though! 23. X-Bow RIP X-Bow, supercell reworked the Royal Giant without giving X-Bow any concern. As you see in my previous epic card ranking, X-Bow Is actually ranked decently high in most of my rankings, but now, there’s no choice but to put X-Bow at the very bottom. Siege is already suffering a bit, but with the RG buff, It’s impossible to get the X-Bow to lock on the tower. For 6 elixir, it’s too risky in a RG meta, and the Mortar does give a much better value on defence, which is why Mortar isn’t at the bottom of my common card list. In my opinion, right now, X-Bow is definitely the worst win condition by far, expect some buff to it soon. Whether is an indirect nerf for RG, or a huge buff for it 1 last time: RIP X-Bow 22. Bowler Woah, don’t get me wrong, Bowler is indeed way better than before, his win rate can tell, but he’s been overshadowed for too long Ever since Executioner dominates the meta, Bowler has been severely underused, even with the downfall for the Executioner (spoiler alert: Executioner is NOT going to reach the top 5), Bowler still struggles a bit with Prince easily countering him However, I will expect Bowler to get more attention as long as a swarm meta commits, Skeleton Army did just got buffed, so expect Bowler to be a counter for them! 21. Rage Lumberjack is easily one of the best support unit with his rage, he’s appearing a lot more than before, that means it’s not as necessary to use the Rage However, I will say Rage is a great card overall, but since there aren’t that much bad cards, someone has to be in the bottom, I picked Rage in the bottom 5 instead of anything else because I feel like Rage’s value is not as great as others, even if it only cost 2 elixir It’s still a very good card for some heavy pushes, watch out: don’t underestimate the rage 20. Freeze Same as Rage, Freeze is deadly in the right hands, it’s like a high skill high reward card Hog Freeze seemed to be performing perfectly well as usual, but now it seems like Freeze is also being played in a lot of different archetype of decks. It’s used in Balloon Decks, and more. There’s just a bit more better options, it’s also a bit expensive for the value it offers. 4 elixir is a bit expensive, but it’s not bad! It can be worth it. 19. Goblin Giant The newest card added to the game, while the Goblin Giant doesn’t seem to perform very well, he just received a 6% HP Buff. It’s still a bit too early to justify the Mega Goblin putting too high, but the win rate is picking up and he’s seen is a powerful meta deck It is indeed a lot better, but I think it’s too early to put it anywhere higher than 19th 18. Barbarian Barrel The barbarian barrel is a complete failure....... When it cost 3 elixir. With the rework making it 2 elixir, as well as it’s previous buff, the use rate and win rate of the barbarian barrel is certainly picking up greatly. It certainly can’t be compared with the mighty Log, BUT it now counters swarms much better. Now it’s possible to make positive elixir trade with the BBarel I was happy to see it being used, but like the GG, I think it’s too early to put it anywhere higher 17. Hunter Easily the most underrated card in the game, Hunter is easily one of my favourite epic cards in the game It’s true, He’s not that great. But he’s a very fun card. With correct placement, Hunter can possibly deal more damage than a PEKKA, he can even do that to air troops! Meaning he’s a decent counter to Lavaloon I personally think Hunter doesn’t have enough HP, which make him struggle a bit. If he does get a HP buff though...... he’ll easily be one of the best cards. But let’s put him here at 17th 16. Giant Skeleton Like the Hunter, I found Giant Skeleton underrated instead of underpowered. The bomb can easily cause chaos in the arena, but I’d rather use him on defence than deal insane damage to tower for a lot of reasons Firstly, it’s impossible for the Giant Skeleton to touch the tower without being distracted. His damage per punch is also pretty weak, it’s just that his bomb can deal insane damage. If you can’t reach the tower, the bomb won’t do anything Secondly, if he’s used on defence, his bomb can wreck the support units, leaving the win condition vulnerable to anything. Again, I have expectations for him, but not now 15. Lightning It looks like lightning is back at the meta, and I’m so happy about —- Wait...... why am I so excited about the lightning returning to the meta? After all I hate lightning! ......... Actually.... I think there’s a reason to! While I’m definitely NOT happy about facing it, I’m happy that it got more attention since the 5% damage buff last month. With inferno Dragon being so good against tanks , as well as the rise of Cannon and Tesla, Lightning serve as a role in beat down decks, to stop those buildings to kill the tank, it also does decently on defence But there’re better options than lightning, I still prefer rocket, but I think lightning is a solid option I don’t exactly hate lightning anymore, but it’s still my least favourite card, for now 14. Tornado Similarly, tornado is one of my least favourite card, but since the rework, I don’t hate it anymore Dragging troops to the middle is annoying me sometimes, it can also be used to activate king tower, which greatly annoyed me. It’s pretty unfair that they have the king tower advantage right? But now, it can’t control as well as the duration is shortened. I’m actually a bit happy as it wasn’t that great since then. But I think it’s balanced right now 13. Dark Prince It sorta hurts to say that, but Dark Prince is no longer one of my favourite cards. Since the charge nerf in June 2018, Dark Prince has been overshadowed by the Valkyrie and other splash damage units, which sorta hurt him quite a lot. Even with the nerf for her and a buff for his brother, he still isn’t as great as before. This time, I feel like his brother overshadowed him, his damage isn’t as high as the Prince, and his splash radius is honestly meh, he’s still a good card, but I feel like he’s just overshadowed by a bit. Better than before though! So I guess I’m going to put the Dark Prince at 13th for now. I will consider putting him a bit higher next time 12. Cannon Cart When CC got buffed, it’s arguably the top 5 best epic cards, possibly even #1! But it lost 0.5 tile range Don’t worry! Cannon Cart is still decent. The damage is good, and it’s a lot more flexible than before, the buff to it’s deployment once the wheels are destroyed, as well as the extra lifetime, Cannon Cart is much better now The removal of knockback (except Log) is what made Cannon cart easier to lock on to the tower, and now CC is great for once! 11. Skeleton Army Ledoot’s return has greatly improved the skeleton Army! 1 skeleton can make such difference! Left ignored, skeleton Army now deals an extra 1200 damage to the tower! Left ignored for sure, it also deal more damage to tanks/ win condition before being taken out Their weakness remained the same actually, but since Prince is without a doubt one of the best cards right now, Skeleton Army is certainly much more effective to counter troops! Especially to the Prince. 10. Goblin Barrel The Log Bait meta is definitely interesting, the mini tanks is always shifting But no matter what, Goblin Barrel will always be the best win condition in Log bait! Once the log is baited, Goblin Barrel will offer lots of damage to the tower! Even if they have other counters except Barb Barrel, it’ll never be a positive elixir trade. Goblin Barrel is always a great card, since log bait, it’s been one of the strongest win conditions in the game. But now, it does fall a bit, but it’s still a good card 9. Witch Some say this card is very annoying, some say she’s alright, some say she’s still underpowered. I’d say she’s eh, a controversial one. She’s very powerful in ladder, weak in tournaments, but decent otherwise. Witch is annoying sometimes as her skeletons can cause a lot of distractions, slowly raising her DPS as more Skeletons spawn. She can deal with tanks very well, more skeletons build up, she might be more devastating than Skeleton Army. She did get a bit speed nerf, but she’s still good against minions, just less effective The last nerf for her didn’t affect her much, so I’d say Witch is still great! 8. Baby Dragon In my opinion, Baby Dragon is one of the strongest air troop in the game I feel like his versatility is starting to show up again, true, his damage is one of the weakest comparing to most splash damage units, but his HP is higher than most of them. He also only cost 4 elixir, he not only serves as an anti air swarm card, but also a tank for lower HP troops Baby Dragon can also make a lot of positive elixir trade, he can survive longer, and the fact he just got a buff allows him to catch up with the other splash damage dealers Left ignored, Baby Dragon can actually deal more than 700 damage, never underestimate the Baby Dragon. With that being said....... 7. Executioner Slowly being caught up by the Baby Dragon, you probably won’t expect Executioner being way higher than Baby Dragon. However, i will still say Executioner is still the best splash damage unit right now. His quality is still the same as he is when I ranked him at #1. He’s amazing at controlling the map, his Hp is very good, and he can deal with a lot of combos So why is executioner fell from 1st place down to 7th? Well, it’s not just because Baby Dragon is catching up, the other 6 seemed to perform better than Executioner right now. I think he’s still the best splash damage dealer right now, but he definitely doesn’t deserve to be 1st anymore if Baby Dragon is just a step behind 6. Guards Just outside the top 5 is the guards. Guards is not the strongest swarm unit, but they’re the most reliable thanks to their shield, they can absorb any damage as long as their shield stands alive. Guards are basically stronger version of skeletons, while they do cost more, they’re certainly more reliable on defence, although not as effective as Skeletons in cycling. But that’s the only exception! Guards are better than Skeletons anywhere else, I think they’re really good now, 1 step away from top 5 is still great! 5. Balloon This is certainly one of those cards you don’t want to mess about. Even 1 bomb can deal more than 700 damage to the tower, and guesss what? The 1st strike is instant, meaning once it reaches a tower! Boom! 700 HP gone Starting from #5 are cards that are borderline OP. Balloon is certainly not as broken as the top 4 for sure, but you definitely want to prepare a counter for it. While it’s true balloon isn’t too hard to counter, with supports, or even freeze, it’s impossible to prevent Balloon to get at least 1 hit, if it’s with lava hound (known as the lavaloon), you’re pretty much screwed if you mess up Getting hit by the balloon is probably the most frustrating thing for me to deal with, just be careful when you deal with this deadly skeleton on his powerful balloon. 4. PEKKA 1 swing of the PEKKA to the tower is basically the same as 1 bomb from the Balloon to the tower. However, I will prefer using PEKKA on defence. Since this big burly robot has insane stats, she can basically defend anything standing in her way. Whether it’s tanks, Support units hiding behind certain win conditions, basically anything except air troops and huge swarms Like GS, PEKKA is also easily distracted, but she has a better advantage than him: his damage, she can kill troops that tries to kill the support units while the support units kill troops that tries to kill her, she can also act as a tank for other win conditions. PEKKA is without a doubt one of the best tanks, with a RG meta, you’d probably expect her to be #2, possibly #1! 3. Golem Once again, Golem reached the top 3, I think he’s been in the top 3 since I made a ranking! (Apart from the 1st one) Nothing can take away the strength of Golem, despite costing 8 elixir, he’s easily the best tank and one of the best win condition ever, Lightning’s return helps Golem greatly, PEKKA does counters him, but she’s just a soft counter as his supports can kill her while she’s dealing with the Golem. Even if she’s supported (usually by baby Dragon and executioner), they shouldn’t deal enough damage to stop the supports, slowly overwhelming them. Even as a heavy 8 elixir card, I feel like Golem has been too strong for too long. But I feel like one day he’ll be indirectly nerfed, so I’d say Golem is OP, but not unstoppable. 2. Prince If it weren’t because of the June 2018 nerf, the Prince would’ve far and away been #1! The Prince is absolutely broken before his severe nerf in June 2018, he’s ridiculously strong, and his charge is deadly. 3 months later after his nerf, they decided to compensate it by giving him 5% more HP. I thought that wasn’t enough, but he immediately went back to #2, it’s not just that he’s so tanky right now, Valkyrie and Witch, some of his biggest counter got nerfed and he became super powerful again! While he is slower than before, he’s probably the best mini tank right now, serving as a threatening offensive card, as well as a decent defensive unit. Prince is just so strong right now, he’s seen in beat down, bait decks, he basically fits well in any archetype of decks right now, so if he’s not #2, he should be #1. But I think there’s 1 card doing better than him Fun fact: I used to put Prince at #1 as he’s my favourite card before, but he actually sucked back then. Now, he’s #2 because he truly deserves it Before we talk about #1, let’s recap 25. Clone 24. Mirror 23. X-Bow 22. Bowler 21. Rage 20. Freeze 19. Goblin Giant 18. Barbarian Barrel 17. Hunter 16. Giant Skeleton 15. Lightning 14. Tornado 13. Dark Prince 12. Cannon Cart 11. Skeleton Army 10. Goblin Barrel 9. Witch 8. Baby Dragon 7. Executioner 6. Guards 5. Balloon 4. PEKKA 3. Golem 2. Prince 1. ??? Finally, #1.... the best epic card of all.... if you’re paying attention...... you should’ve know who should be #1...... #1 is “DRUMROLL”.......... 1. POISON Heh..... you thought I was going to say Tutorial didn’t you? (Referencing top 10 best and worst cards in ladder in May 2018) But seriously, just check out poison’s win rate! It’s by far one of the highest for quite some time, the poison has been very effective for 4 elixir, it covers a good radius, dealing good damage! It’s great on offence and defence! It deals more damage than fireball, slowly ticking troop’s HP down, it counters swarms very well, not just that, Graveyard, Witch, and any low HP buildings will slowly gets crippled. Yes, it’s true, it’s easy to escape, but it’s still insane. I thought fireball was better than poison because troops can escape poison, but now, I think they're just as good as each other, serving different roles, because of that, poison takes #1! Category:Blog posts